Damian Antoine Bezique
Damian Bezique is the S.M.S. Halcyon's Chief Diplomat, noted for his physical and intellectual prowess, as well as his dashing good looks and propensity for wearing playing cards. A cheat, gambler and con-man, with motives most questionable, everything out of Damian's mouth should be taken with a grain of salt—or a shot of penicillin. Basics As the chief diplomat, Damian's services are often under-used. When situations call for a little more tact (or a decreased number of fire-arms) Damian is often called upon to act as the voice of reason. This is not to say that he isn't willing to resort to other sorts of diplomacy; when situations break down he is more than willing (and even encouraged) to take a back seat to the gun fire of his crew, preferring to watch the carnage play out like a well choreographed ballet in an abattoir. Damian is also the last member of the crew to join in any fight (even when absolutely necessary), but pastimes he has proven himself to be a formidable and nearly untouchable opponent, primarily in unarmed combat. Damian treats every situation like a game of chess, thinking 100 moves ahead before anything plays out. Physical Appearance Standing 5'11" and weighing 200 lbs, Damian has a tall, muscular build and a broad chest and shoulders which are common traits in his family. At first glance he would seem brutish if not for his well kept appearance, manners and well tailored clothes. His hair is well trimmed and styled short, holding a dark brown/black hue. Despite his large size, he is quite nimble and incredibly quick. Much of his wardrobe carries an earth tone to it, although he is more inclined to wear various combinations of reds and blacks. Playing cards often adorn his attire and are many times burnt, though he is unwilling to say from what. Damian is never seen without a pair of sunglasses, even at night, and many have never even seen his eyes. There are rumors that he has heterochromia; one iris black and the other red. Family and Relationships Family: The Bezique family has a long history in the American South as being a family of gamblers, cheats, con-men, and various other ne'er-do-wells (on the male side). While normally this would put them at odds with the local government as well as the townspeople of the area, the family is also known to exceed at winning over the respect of the many through means of philanthropy and other forms of charity, often funded through the less-than-reputable means of gambling income. In effect the family donates money that others are unwilling to donate themselves, although Damian has never taken much interest in this (aside from the "cheating people out of their money" part). Damian partially inherited his father's casino when he chose to retire for a life of quiet crawdad fishing. Damian's mother is a nurse at one of Louisiana's largest hospitals. Damian has a younger brother who, at most times, is rarely seen. Romantic Relationship: True to the male side of his family, Damian carries on the tradition of being a charming gentleman and womanizer. He is often able to captivate the attention of various women he comes into contact with, sweeping them off their feet, both literally and figuratively. While he has no immediate relationship with any one woman, Damian is quite fond of the crew of the Zepherus, who in turn enjoy his company as well. While Damian has luck with various women, he has also shown affection many times to "female sky pirates." This has put him at odds with his ship mates on many instances - especially when being caught in bed with the aforementioned female sky pirates. Friends: Damian can often be found in the company of Executive Officer Graf Georg von Ziger and Doctor Hermann Einstein. There is often much discussion as to which is more of 'the ladies man'. He also spends time with H. Martins, perhaps simply on the basis that they are the only two sane American members of the crew. Or as Damian puts it: "We Yanks have to stick together!" Damian is good friends with the crew of the Zepherus and has a friendly rivalry with Red Czerwony. Job and Weapons Job: Chief Diplomat and hotel/casino operator. Due to his mother's influence, Damian is quite knowledgeable about medicine. This has caused him to be (unwillingly) drafted by Doctor Einstein as the crew's "murse" (male nurse) whenever an extra set of hands is needed. Gun preference: While preferring not to use firearms in most instances, Damian does carry two concealed firearms (a flintlock pistol and a revolver) on his person at all times as trump cards (pun intended). He has affectionately named them 'The Ace of Spades' '''and 'The Queen of Hearts' respectively.. '''Other Weapon Preference: Damian employs the use of various canes and walking sticks as effective staves in times of need. He is also quite fond of employing playing cards—or really any small, edged, or sharp object that he can get his hands on—as accurate projectiles (most often aimed at ones eyes). Damian is very handy with a knife or any small blade. Backstory Born October 31st in the swamps of Louisiana (during a Halloween celebration no less) to a casino operator and nurse, Damian spent the most of his youth traveling in the American South between Louisiana and Mississippi as well as spending some time in areas of the Carolinas. While it was his mother's dream for him to carry on the gift of medicine in the family, Damian was far more drawn to the flashiness and skill that he observed in his father during his father's card games. He even learned to pick pockets in his youth. His mother's protests of "I WILL NOT HAVE A SWINDLER FOR A SON!" meant that many of his days were spent at her side learning the trade of medicine. Which, oddly enough, the boy had the stomach for and even a slight '''morbid fascination '''with. He became adept at his mother's craft, but would often steal the opportunity to learn from his father and uncles the skill of card games and sleight of hand. A hands-on learner, Damian eventually learned the tricks of the trade; both of numerous card games and sleight of hand. When the day came for his father to retire from his casino, a successor needed to be named. Originally Damian's younger brother was to take his father's place but was nowhere to be found (Damian had taken it upon himself to get his brother drunk and then tie him to a tree in the bayou). At the age of 19, Damian took over his father's casino which then flourished, allowing him to fund the resources needed to start up several more in and around Louisiana and Mississippi. He earned a sadistic reputation as a man whose trust one could earn, but if one was not careful, he could and would stab you in the back (or in the front) just as easily as he talked women into his boudoir. To the easily impressionable, he is regarded as something of a mystic. To those less so, he is regarded as very dangerous. It was one day that the crew of the Halcyon stopped in New Orleans to refuel and resupply. While the rest of the crew worked, Captain Thibodeau decided to partake in some gambling. By chance, he entered Damian's casino. While things started out well enough, the captain proceeded to imbibe a great quantity of alcohol and became quite boastful. Damian saw this as an opportunity to take the captain for all he had. One thing led to another, and before he realized what had happened, the Halcyon had been lost in a game of cards to Damian (Jacks over fives, of all hands). Rather than lose face in front of his crew, a deal was struck between the two men. The Halcyon needed a Diplomat (to rival Zepherus crew member Red Czerwony) and Damian needed to expand his business and influence in the world. His skills recognized, Damian joined the ranks of the Halcyon on the condition that the events which preceded never be uttered again. Trivia *Damian has a soft spot for women and children. While he won't hesitate to allow harm to a man, harm to a woman or child is unforgivable. *There are rumors that Damian was once a cabin boy of the S.M.S. Zepherus—rumors that he has neither confirmed nor denied. *A spiritual person, Damian is a believer in the paranormal (possibly due to "voodoo influences" where he grew up). His shipmates disregard it as fantastic superstition. *Damian can often be found with with ship's book collection (which he has dubbed "the Library") or in any area of the ship which he can utilize as a rec room for exercise. *He enjoys literature, medical knowledge, dogs, skulls, women, games, exercise, women, good food, and women. *Damian is a music junkie. Category:Halcyon Boys Category:Original Characters Category:IAPS Canon